Nightmares
by Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal
Summary: Goku has a nightmare and Kenren is there for him. Is Gojyo still there for him after 500 years? Mushy summary I know- Mild Shonen ai.


Me:Ok, This is my first Saiyuki oneshot.

Sanzo:What pairing?

Me:KenrenxGoku and GojyoxGoku

Yami:Nii-chan pairings, Eh? That's a change.

Sanzo:Why couldn't the Kappa do this, I've got better things to do.

Me:Someone's jelaous.

Yami:Well I would be if it was Aki or Yugi.

Me:Whatever. Do the disclaimer!

Sanzo and Yami:Rune Yami does not own Saiyuki, but she wrote this story.

* * *

><p>It was a cold night, Kenren and Goku decide to sleep under a Cherry Blossom tree for the night, Konzen had agree with this and Tenpou helped with setting up the blankets and pillows. Kenren was sleeping until he heard crying and pleads, he turned over and sat up,it was Goku. The kid was having a bad dream, his face was all it twisted in pain and his knuckles bunched up. He kept saying things like "Stop!" or "Don't hurt them". It was heart breaking seeing the kid in pain. Kenren had to wake him up, before it got worse.<p>

"Goku. Goku, wake up," Kenren whispered, shaking him. The boy's golden eyes shot open, with tears starting to form in them as he sat up.

"Ken-Nii-chan!* I'm so happy to see you! I had a really really scary dream!" shouted Goku, hugging Kenren and crying into his chest.

"That's called a nightmare, when you have scary dreams,"explained Kenren, rubbing the boy's back to calm him.

"It was really horrible! Everyone kept dying because of me a-an-and it was al-all my-my fault!"Recounted Goku, through his sobs.

"You know I have nightmares, ever now and then. So it's ok,"confessed Kenren, still hold the younger male.

Goku nuzzled into Kenren's chest and Kenren held him closer, then Goku started to shiver and that's when Kenren got worried."You ok? You're shivering a lot. Do You want to go back inside? It would be much warmer,"explained Kenren.

"No, I'll stay out here with you. I know! If we sleep really close together, than we will be really warm,"suggested Goku.

Kenren thought for a moment, than agreed to sleep, practially hugging Goku. Although it would be warmer, there was still the fact that he and Goku would have to sleep on their sides. The two let go of each other snuggled back into the blankets and then Goku put an arm around Kenren. They couldn't fully hug each other, Kenren pull Goku closer to keep warm. Goku hair was brushing Kenren's chin, it smelt nice and was really soft.

"Ken-nii-chan?" Asked Goku, nuzzling into the Genral's chest.

"What is it?" Replied Kenren.

"If I have another night mare, will you wake me up?" Asked Goku.

"I'll always wake you when you have nightmares. Pinky promise," promised Kenren, sticking his pinky out. Goku hooked his pinky around the bigger one.

* * *

><p><strong>~500 Years later~<strong>

It was a quite night at the inn, Gojyo and Goku slept quitely in their bed. Yes they had to share a bed, because there were only three rooms left. Sanzo obviously death threaten everyone to leave him alone, Hakkai said he already planned to sleep together with Hakuryu alone. So Gojyo and Goku were stuck together, they had agreed to sleep together on the bed. Besides the bed was fairly larger than a normal single bed, but it wasn't a double bed.

Gojyo had been awake for about five minutes, ever since Goku kicked him in his sleep. Gojyo was obsevring the monkey, twinning the younger one's hair around his own fingers. Goku started to cry in his sleep, he kept saying "Don't leave me alone" or "Don't go". Gojyo put his arm under Goku's and started to rub his back, he unhooked Goku's clenched fingers that were around his thumb and held his hand for comfort.

Goku woke up, the tears came again."Gojyo?" Asked Goku.

"Hey monkey, you were having a bad dream an-," Gojyo was inturpted by Goku crying into the crook of his neck.

"Your alive! I-I thought I h-had lost you f-fore-ever!" Explained Goku, still sobbing.

"You know I'm never going to leave you. I promie,"replied Gojyo, still rubbing the boy's back.

"Thank you. Gojyo," whispered Goku, drifting back to sleep.

"Good night kiddo,"Gojyo whispered, befor kissing Goku on the forehead.

"Wait, why'd ya kiss me? Aren't you only ment to kiss people you like?"Asked Goku, waking up to his senses.

"Goku to be complete honest with you, I don't like you. I-I-I...Love you," confessed Gojyo, looking away from Goku.

"You know I love you too, Gojyo," replied Goku, snuggling up closer to Gojyo.

The two eventually calm down and fell asleep. The Mericiful Godess just smiled and said,"I guess somethings won't ever change, even in a rencanated person,"

* * *

><p>- <em>A promise is a promise, and I ain't gonna brake it-<em>

_Rune_Yami_

* * *

><p>Me:Hurray! My first Saiyuki one-shot complete!<p>

Yami:A good story,indeed.

Sanzo:Not actually half bad, I guess.

Me:Now the long terturous wait for a review.

Sanzo:You got that right.

Yami:Please review!


End file.
